Shells; Chapter 7
Chapter 7: A Species Divided By: Lvdoomien ____________________________________________________________________________________ Tomás: HEY! I'll kick your ass you little punks! Swordfish Fishman: Shut it, human! You've done enough crimes by trespassing, but threatening a child? You're just sick! Tomás: Screw you! I'll kick your ass too! Sardine Fishman: He said shut it! Tomás: I'LL CRACK YOUR SKULL! Swordfish Fishman: Deen we were supposed to bring him to the palace conscious! Deen: Eh, we'll just say he tried attacking that kid. Swordfish: That excuse better work. Benthic: Madame, the human I captured is here but the idiots that brought him here knocked him unconscious. They claim he tried attacking a child and th- Madame: I don't care. I gave them a task and they didn't do it. That's why they're in a cell with him. Now, have we had any other ships in our waters besides that small crew? Benthic: No, but there was a small patrol unit from Thunnus' side that we quickly scared off. They tried saving the humans we captured. Madame: Good, now leave and let me enjoy my martini. Go tell your men to train or patrol or whatever they do. I don't want to be bothered. Benthic: Yes, Madame. Madame: Oh, and Benthic? Benthic: Yes, Madame? Madame: I thought you told me that there were two human pirates, or am I mistaken? Benthic: He uhhhh... escaped. With Thunnus... Forgive me Madame, please. It was an accident. Madame: I don't want your excuses! Do me a favor and throw yourself into that cell with that stupid human and your stupid peons! I'll tell one of the guards to get you out when I don't want to kill you anymore... Benthic: Yes, Madame, sorry Madame. Madame: Will one of you get me another God damn martini?! sounds alright, if you're feeling better we can go talk to Thunnus about it right now. Komota: Yes, I feel fine. However, I just have a small concern. Sake: What's up? Komota: You fight against Benthic and those who hate humans, but your weapon seems to disagree with you. Sake: .... Eh? Komota: Your weapon. Historically, it belonged to probably the most infamous human hating fishman to walk the earth. I do not understand why somebody that likes human would use that weapon. Could you by chance be a spy? Maybe even related? Sake: ...I grabbed your mop before we left your ship, and the sheath part fell off when I picked it up. Going off of how old you look to be and your mop, you remind me of the former First Mate of an old Yonko... Komota: Touche, Sake. Now, why do we not keep these little realizations to ourselves? I am sure you do not not want people to know who your ancestors are and I would enjoy staying anonymous. The last thing we need is Marines descending on this powder keg. Sake: Yeah, they'd probably make all this worse. Komota: Now, where is Thunnus? Sake: He's probably in his office, I'll introduce you two. Meanwhile, in the New Arlong Palace's jail Benthic: Ocho? What are you doing here? Ocho: I'm here to kick blondie's ass, on order of Madame. Stay in your corner Benthic. Benthic: Madame wouldn't ask you to do something that stupid. Ocho: Quiet Benthic, you're on jail time! Now, blondie... Tomás: What the.. what the hell's your problem?! Ocho: I never let an opponent walk away alive. All my battles are a fight to the death, and I'm ending ours now! Tomás: Bring it on you- Aww shit. Ocho: You seem to be at a disadvantage! Tomás: Screw you you coward! Ocho: Stop whining! Tomás: Oh God damn it! TO BE CONTINUED What do you guys think? <-Previous Next-> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells